


My Little Nurse: Various Yandere Outlast X Male Nurse Reader (Mpreg)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) is the new nurse and he is to work with a set of patients. To bad they all fall yandere for him and he has to fight to get out a virgin and free.
Relationships: Chris Walker/Reader, Eddie Gluskin/Reader, Father Martin Archimbaud/Reader, Frank Manera/Reader, Jeremy Blaire/Reader, Miles Upshur/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Richard Trager/Reader, The Twins (Outlast)/Reader, The Walrider (Outlast)/Reader, Various/Reader, Waylon Park/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. New Job

(Name's) POV) 

I am heading t my new job interview, a job as a a nurse at Mount Massive Asylum. From what I know they laid off all the female staff as it was to dangerous to work there. So they had been looking for a lot of male nurses and I knew that it was good for me as I needed to find a job as I was between work right now and I am going to hopefully get to get the job. I head into Jeremy Blair's office. I knocked on his office door and I hear a rough come in. I smile and head into the office and see him sitting at his desk. 

"Hurry up." He says not looking up at me. "I do not have time to waste." 

I scowl. "Oh excuse me that nurses getting a job for the patients is such a waste of time!" I snap at him. "Where I thought this was a place to treat mentally ill patients." 

He looked up at me shocked. "Who are you to-" He stops as his eyes lock with mine and stared at me I cross my arms over my chest and look at him. 

"I am the person who is going to get this job." I say confidently, though I was really all not so much anymore as I just stuck my foot in my mouth and my boss, oh well, fake it until yu make it. 

(Jeremy's POV) 

I was stunned by this male, he was so soft and feminine looking and his voice is even feminine almost. Not to mention he is stunning and perfect and I wanted to stand up and kiss him. I never felt a thing for a male like this. Hell I never felt like this for a woman either. It is like seeing him and my world was complete. 

"What position are you looking for." I say. 

"RN Nurse." He tells me.

"Alright right, you a hired." I say pulling out the contract. 

"Really?" He asks blushing and I smirked God he was so cute like that. 

"Yes you are, sign here and here." I tell him and he does. "You can start work tomorrow and meet with the staff during the dinner." 

He nods smiling and leaves and I know he will be mine and mine alone, I will make sure of it.


	2. Meeting Trager

(Name's POV) 

I made my way to the staff eating area. I got my food and sit down alone. I was not interested in meeting my coworkers. But then a doctor comes up to me and sits across from me grinning. I look at him he has longer grey hair in a pony tail and glasses. I did not know who he was then I look at the name tag and see he is my boss Richard Trager. 

"So Buddy, you are My new nurse~" He says and putting more on the My. 

"Yeah..." I say eyeing him up and down. 

"Don't be shy buddy, I am going to treat you right~" 

I focus back on my meal and he eats watching me. It was creepy. 

(Trager's POV) 

I looked at (Name) and he was even better than I heard. So pretty and cute, I just wanted him all to myself. I wonder how far his cunt could wrap around my dick. I use the world cunt because it is clear he is not a man but a gentler female. I licked my lips and he looked at me with a face. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks after swallowing his mouthful, how I wish he would swallow on my cock~ 

"You are just so damn pretty, buddy." I tell him and he blushes a deep scarlet but then scowls. 

"I am a man! I am Not pretty!" He snaps out at me and I chuckle. 

"Nope!" I grin. "You are very pretty and oh so cute, I want to kiss that sexy little mouth of yours." 

(Wow Hold it there Trager XD That is a bit much XD ) 

He scoffs and throws his drink on me before standing up and storming out and I begin to laugh. God he is so fun and cannot wait to make him mine, mine alone.


	3. My Amazing Woman

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I woke up this morning where I am finally going to be meeting with patients. I showered and cleaned myself up. I did not have to shave. Truth was I could not grow facial hair, which made me look even more baby face girly than I already am. Hell I had trouble growing any hair that is not on my head. I sigh and get dressed and then head to the staff room where I see Trager getting his coffee. I make my (Hot beverage) and get some toast and eggs and bacon. 

"Morning my sexy little buddy nurse." He says and throws his arm over me. 

I groan. "This is going to become a regular thing with you inst it?" I ask him. 

He nods his head. "You bet buddy!" 

I sigh and go to eat my breakfast and he sits across from me and starts playing footsie with me. I slam my foot on him. 

"Ah!" He gasps and rubs his foot. "Man Buddy you got a strong kick." 

"Remember that or I will kick you in the nuts next." I say glaring at me. 

"I will keep that in mine." He says with a grin. 

"Your uniform is in the hospital wing, sorry it is the only one we got in your size." He tells me and I finish up eating. 

I nod my head and we head to the hospital wing with him. Once there I see a clothing bag with my names on it. I pick it up and look in it and my face turned bright red. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" I snap at him. 

"Sorry that is the only uniform we had." He says with a snicker. "Or you could just go in the newd. 

I blush and storm off with the uniform. I t was a sixties female nurse uniform with a pair of pumps and even lacy red underwear. I glare at it with hatred but now I need this job so I strip and start to put on the lacy underwear it feels so weird and I feel like I am being watched. 

(Trager's POV) 

I smirked as I watched (Name) change into his new uniform. I picked this uniform out myself and burned the one they did provide for him. Do I regret it. Hell no. He is mine and I love seeing him like this. Just look at his cherry bum~ So tasty I want to have him and make love to him. See how far I can stretch his boy cunt. I smirked more at this and lick my lips. I will have him, I will make sure of it. 

Next was the uniform. I watched him as he slips it up his body and how it fits him so snugly. Showing off all of his curves. God he is so beautiful I love it and him. Next he put the head piece on and the stockings and heels. He is a vision of beauty. He practiced with the heels and soon got the hang of it. I know he will make an amazing woman, my amazing woman. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
